


see you in the dark

by sarcasticfishes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), In Control with Kelsey (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ryan Bergara/Kelsey Impicciche/Shane Madej - Freeform, Sex Tapes, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: Kelsey's first thought, when she sees Ryan tumble to the ground, is‘oh shit, we're drunk on a shoot’. Her second thought is‘help him’, as she reaches for his outstretched hand to pull him up off the ground. Ryan has other plans.





	see you in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this (somewhat nsfw) pic.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d3015bad1249ae4153e8ca188c16be76/tumblr_nestmlZEWE1r7eta3o1_500.jpg) shane is involved here mainly as a voyeur but it's implied he'll get good later. who knows maybe there'll be a sequel. maybe.

It had stormed all day during their shoot, no rain but plenty of thunder to set the mood for a supernatural investigation. Kelsey wasn’t a huge believer, falling somewhere in the middle of the Shane-Ryan spectrum, and honestly, she found the setting somewhat romantic; a large mansion on a vast estate, the lights out and thunder rolling around them, candles lit in every room. 

The proprietors of the estate had been happy to allow them to film, as they had been with many ghost hunters who came before them, as long as the group adhered to their required formal dress code. And so the crew had arrived at the estate dressed in their best; the guys in their black tie suits and Kelsey in her blood-red gown, plunging neckline and all. A risque move, but worth it, for the way Ryan is looking at her, and surprisingly, the way Shane is looking at her too.

Upon their arrival, they had been met with champagne flutes, which was rather extravagant but pretty much in line with everything they’d read in the lead up to the investigation: the mansion had in the past often been rented out for wedding parties and events, but after one too many spooky mishaps business had dwindled and the owners were desperate to bring business back and show off on camera. The champagne — while a nice touch — leaves them giddy as they begin to investigate.

It’s not until they’re exploring the grounds at the end of the night, alone, three glasses of Clicquot deep, that she really starts to feel it.

Kelsey's first thought, when she sees Ryan tumble to the ground, is ‘ _ oh shit, we're drunk on a shoot’ _ . Her second thought is ‘ _ help him’ _ , as she reaches for his outstretched hand to pull him up off the ground. Ryan has other plans. 

It doesn't take a lot of effort for him to tug her down into his lap, legs spread over his thighs, skirt hitching up. 

“Ryan?” she asks, softly. They've been flirting all evening, for sure, but she's still surprised by his brazenness. It  _ has _ to be all that champagne. Maybe he’s just had enough of the teasing.

“Just c’mere a sec,” he murmurs, leaning up to press his mouth to hers. He's very gentle, almost chaste, in contrast to how firm his hands are on her skin. Kelsey kind of wants to push him down into the dirt, and she’s not sure where the urge comes from.

The snapping of a twig underfoot nearby reminds her that they are not in fact alone, but the revelation is somehow far less of a turnoff than she could have predicted. 

“Shane?” Ryan calls, a little hoarse, “Still there, bud?”

“M’here,” Shane murmurs, strolling around to their side, handheld camera aloft. Still filming. 

“We rolling?” Ryan asks, and punctuates it with a gentle roll of his hips up into the apex of Kelsey's thighs, where she's already hot, wet, primed for him. The flirting, the banter, all of it had affected her, even when it hadn’t been directed at her — Shane and Ryan’s constant teasing, the back and forth between them was certainly something to behold. Kelsey knew from filming with them in the past that editing tended to cut down a lot of their horseplay, but nothing really prepared her for the unbridled, uncontained energy between them on a location shoot, skirting the edge of sexual with the way Shane loomed over Ryan, the way Ryan pushed at Shane’s boundaries. The same way Ryan’s pushing her boundaries now.

“We  _ are _ rolling,” Shane replies, sounding a little breathless. “You wanna stop?”

“Don't stop,” Kelsey gasps, and she's not sure whether she means Shane filming, or Ryan pushing up into her like he's already fucking her. “Don't,” she says again, and rides down against where she can feel him, hard in his slacks. Shane swears under his breath, looking down at the screen, like he's watching them through a window or a filter. Kelsey wonders if it feels as unreal to him as it does to her.

“Okay,” Ryan breathes, one of his hands playing with the waistband of her panties, the other slipping a finger inside the leg and tugging it to the side. The skirt of her gown is a tangle of silk around her hips. “Is this alright?”

She would have stopped him already if it wasn't. She’s feeling brazen too.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Ryan groans quietly, and she thinks Shane does too, watching as Ryan slips his middle finger between the lips of her pussy, sliding easily up into her, a second finger just as quick to follow. 

“Fuck,” Ryan says, “how are you this wet right now?”

Kelsey moans quietly, rolls against his hand and wishes she could get some friction against her clit. 

“You kidding?” she gasps, “with the both of you looking like  _ that,  _ looking back at me all night ” she clenches down on him, and Ryan moans, moves his thumb to find her clit and rubs the pad against it. The angle must be hard on his wrist, but he doesn't let up until she's squirming against him, legs open wide over his hips and practically begging him for more. Even with his fingers filling her up, she still feels empty, almost desperate for it. 

Ryan's so hard in his pants that she wonders how he's even holding out, how he hasn't just flipped her over onto the ground, taken her. (She’d love it if he would.)

“How about it, Kels,” Shane says, somewhere over her shoulder. “Give her another finger, Ryan.”

Ryan laughs softly, and she can feel the tip of his ring finger pressing up against her opening, but it's not what she  _ really _ wants. 

“No, c’mon,” she whines, and Ryan stops, watching as Kelsey reaches down to unbuckle his belt, unzip his fly. “I know you’re packing, Bergara. Please, just fuck me.”

Shane laughs quietly behind her and the light of the camera shifts and sways like he’s moving closer. He appears in her peripheral, watching as she tugs Ryan’s cock out of his pants, stroking it between their bodies. He’s thick in her hand, and just by touch alone she knows how good the stretch will feel once she gets him inside of her.

Ryan groans softly and tucks his hands under her thighs, lifting her up off his lap and moving her effortlessly until she’s hovering right over the tip of his cock, ready to take him in. Her thighs are quivering, but not from the strain or even the cool air, just the anticipation, the  _ need _ that had erupted in her the moment she saw him in their hotel room, dressed to the nines.

“Ryan,” she breathes, and he slips the circle of his thumb and forefinger around his cock, guiding it to the right spot.

“Sure?” he asks her, “We can stop, if you need to.”

“God no,” Kelsey whimpers, and bears down, sinking onto the girth of him, her sigh turning to a moan as she realizes how much there really is to take.

“Jesus Christ,” Ryan groans, tipping his head back as the feeling overwhelms him. Kelsey pushes his shirt tails up out of the way and smooths her palms over his taut stomach, feeling him flex when she tightens around him. She takes him all the way to the hilt, knees tucked into his waist as Ryan makes the most satisfied noise Kelsey’s ever heard, and it has Shane laughing softly next to them. “Taking it so well, Kels,” Ryan breathes.

“Looks like you’re the one who took it,” Shane argues, and Kelsey looks up at him. She can’t quite see him behind the light of the camera, but she wishes she could. She wants to meet his eyes, hold his gaze as she starts to ride Ryan right there on the dirt.

The chill has set in after a humid Fall evening, and Kelsey pants, breath misting in the air between her and Ryan as she leans down to kiss him, and he moans, muffled into her mouth.

“Been thinking about this all day,” Ryan sighs, letting go of Kelsey’s hip with one hand to tug down the slender strap of her dress, exposing her bare breast. He’s at the perfect angle to lean up and  _ lick _ , gently pulling her nipple into her mouth. His groan vibrates through her when she instinctively clenches down on his cock, getting tighter as she rides him.

“Yeah?” she sighs, and hears Shane swear slightly behind the camera, the clink of a belt buckle being undone. “Tell me.”

“Saw you in that dress, knew I had to be the one to take it off of you,” Ryan says, and grunts when Kelsey pushes him down flat on the ground again, the stimulation of his mouth and the scrape of his stubble on her tit just too much. She doesn’t want to come just yet, but she’s so sensitive. “Knew I wouldn’t be able to wait until we got back to the hotel room.”

She doesn’t miss the way Ryan cranes his neck to look back at Shane. “Like that, big guy?”

“You two… are so fucking hot,” Shane sighs, still holding his camera aloft with one hand. Kelsey can’t see what he’s doing with the other. “D’you plan this?”

“Not really,” Ryan says.

“Not at all,” Kelsey says, as she rolls her hips. “You don’t have to just stand there, y’know.”

In the dark, silent except for the slick sounds of Ryan pushing up inside of Kelsey with each thrust, she can her Shane’s throat click wetly as he swallows.

“I, I like watching,” he says, and Kelsey thinks about the tone of his voice, how it’s all being caught on camera, and she clenches again.

“God, Kelsey, are you close?” Ryan groans, “I don’t— I’m not gonna last if you keep that up.”

“How’s she feel, Ryan?” Shane asks, conversational as anything, like it’s just a regular shoot and Ryan’s just stepped out of his solo investigation. Like Kelsey’s not right there looking up at him.

“Tight,” Ryan grits out. “Wet, fuck. I really can’t—  _ fuck _ , Kels, I’m gonna come.”

Kelsey’s not even trying to pull up off of his cock anymore, instead just grinding, trying to hit the right spot.

“Wait,” she tells him, and Ryan moans, head falling back in the dirt, throat exposed. She wants to lean down, bite, take her time leaving a bright lovely bruise there. But she’s too close to do anything but chase her own orgasm, hand slipping beneath the folds of her rucked-up skirt to rub at her clit.

Ryan rubs the side of his thumbnail over her exposed nipple, pinches gently between his fingers, and with that, the feeling of him so thick inside her, and her own fingers touching herself just right, she comes with a sharp cry. Her back bows and she curls up over him, face buried into the center of his chest where his shirt is pushed aside.

She must black out for a few seconds because when she comes back Ryan is slipping out of her, wet and slick where he’s just come inside of her, and Shane is murmuring quietly to them both about how gorgeous they are, how good they look together.

“Well, that was illegal,” Ryan says, quietly.

“You started,” Kelsey replies, and takes Shane’s outstretched hand as he pulls her to her feet. Ryan’s a mess on the ground, half undressed, dick out, eyes closed as he tries to catch his breath.

“Yeah, I did,” he sighs, happily. “And finished!”

“Ugh,” Shane groans. “You’re the worst.”

Ryan begins to tidy up, tucking himself away, rebuttoning his dress shirt.

“You won’t be saying that when we get back to the hotel,” he murmurs, idly, and Kelsey watches him unashamedly, hungrily, as he gets to his feet. The back of his shirt is a little dirty, but he slips his jacket on over it, and any dishevelment could easily be blamed on a stumble in the trees. Shane fixes Ryan’s collar for him, and there’s something so tender about it, something so opposite of everything they’ve done tonight.

And then the three of them find the treeline and make their way back across the expansive lawns towards the mansion where the crew remains in wait. If it weren’t for the wet smear Kelsey can feel down the inside of her thigh, and the pleasant buzz of satisfaction deep in her belly, it would be as though nothing had happened.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "that's a wrap folks, let's get out of here. shane has a dick appointment at 3am."


End file.
